Experience
by Marea67
Summary: Prior to the series - Scotty meets a man in a bar


**Experience?**

**By Marea67**  
**About**: Scotty, Johnny Greyson (OC)  
**Rate**: PG-13  
**Disclaimer**: Brothers & Sisters isn't mine. Written with love, not for money  
**Summary**: Prior to start of the series - Scotty meets a man...  
**Extra**: written for the 2nd challenge of **walkers_fics**.

When Scotty enters the bar he tries not to pay too much attention to the men there. He just wants a drink, that's all. No pick ups, no sex, no one night thingy with someone whose name he cannot remember in the morning, because he was too drunk the night before.  
He's had all that, but now it's time for a change. At the age of 23 it's time to become a bit more mature and stop acting like a teenager.  
"The usual." He says at the bartender and as the man turns away, someone sits down next to him.  
Scotty is used to that, the stool beside him is usually not empty for long, although he doesn't understand why. He doesn't consider himself that handsome or smart or even attractive. With a sigh he quietly wonders if it is, because the words "sexually available when drunk" are tattooed on his head and he's the only one who can't see it.  
"Buy you a drink?" Someone asks.  
"Thanks. Just ordered my own."  
"Night's young." The man's words are smooth and easy. He smells nice and he looks... not so bad.  
Scotty feels, he should really try not to imagine this guy without clothes, the results would be embarrassing for himself and prevent him from getting up for a while.  
"Whatever you're offering, I'm not interested." Scotty says.  
"How can you say that, if you don't know what I'm offering."  
"I'm just interested in _one_ drink after a long week of work. That is all."  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to come on too strong." The man's change in gear, confuses Scotty and the man puts a hand on Scotty's underarm. "I just think you're very attractive and I wanted to talk to you."  
Scotty pulls away his arm.  
"That is close enough... To talk." He says. The man smiles benevolently.  
"Johnny. Johnny Greyson."  
"Nice to meet, Johnny. My name is Scotty." Scotty replies, not as catty as he intended.  
"Just Scotty?" Johnny teases.  
"Wandell... Scotty Wandell." Scotty replies automatically, immediately regretting his words. Damn! He is _not_ interested.... But the guy is cute, dressed perfectly and has a great voice and he's older and Scotty _likes_ older guys. ...  
He sighs. Maybe tonight was not the best night to start with new resolutions, maybe... maybe he should give it another try. So he relaxes and listens as Johnny explains that he works at the bank across the street. Not that it's all that interesting to Scotty, who, by now, finishes his second drink and with the little he had to eat, he starts to feel a bit light in the head.  
"You know, the moment I saw you, I knew that you would love an experiment or two..." Johnny coos and Scotty wonders where and when the conversation went into the direction of 'experimenting' and 'two'?  
"Excuse me?" he asks, a quizzical look on his face. Johnny smiles.  
"I liked how you weren't saying 'no' straight away..." No to what? Johnny puts the fourth... shouldn't that be third?... no, it's the fourth drink before him and the room starts to spin. Scotty focuses on the drink and the cool touch of the glass as he registers that Johnny is trying to talk him into bed.  
Scotty giggles, thinking he shouldn't have_ that _much trouble convincing him. A bed sounds good now... but then Johnny goes on about a boy-friend, a threesome... And what he would like his boyfriend to do to Scotty and Scotty blinks. He's more a person for one partner only, but Johnny is _so_ cute.  
Scotty considers the possibilities and is tempted to say yes. Just snuggle up this good-looking man and have a good time sounds good to his befogged mind. Johnny laughs. Ooooh, warm laughter. Scotty melts inside. He bites his lip. Johnny's hand covers his, it feels so warm and gentle and caring.  
The word 'yes' is so close, just one more sip, and then the lyrics of Sade's song 'Smooth operator', playing over the speakers, reach him.

_"A license to love, insurance to hold, melts all your memories and change into gold __  
__His eyes are like angels but his heart is cold, No need to ask, He's a smooth operator" __  
_  
Scotty stares at Johnny and tries to focus. Here's a guy who wants to have sex with a guy he just met a bar, a threesome with his boyfriend, who, by-the-way, is apparently still unfamiliar with Johnny's desire… Yes, the package looks good. So good. But in a moment of clarity Scotty can see that Johnny is not interested in _Scotty_, but only in some kid, _any_ kid, he and his boyfriend can fuck for the night.  
"So, what will it be?" Johnny asks, a flirtatious smile on his face. Scotty finishes his drink.  
"Johnny.. A great man, whose name escapes me at the moment, once said that 'Experience is the name everyone gives to their mistakes'. And I've made my fair share of 'experiences' and I'm not interested in _expanding_ my knowledge. Not tonight. Thanks for the drinks… Say hello to your boyfriend. And have a lot of fun with him tonight."  
Scotty turns around and tries to make a distinguished exit, which is honestly not the easiest thing to do with an almost empty stomach that only contains four drinks. But he manages to stagger out of the place and he doesn't look back at Johnny. Not that Johnny really cares about Scotty's lack of interest.  
His attention is now focused on his boyfriend who just entered the bar from the other side. He smiles and gets a smile in return. His boyfriend is so sweet and nice if you get to know him, but in places like this, he's uptight and so aware of himself. Of course PDA's are out of the question.  
"Sorry, I thought Carter would never let me go."  
"'s Alright. I kept myself busy in the most entertaining way." Johnny grins.  
"Really? … With what?"  
"I almost got us this cute boy for a threesome tonight." Johnny laughs.  
"Oh, Johnny, please, you know I don't want that. You're so sick sometimes." But a loving smile takes the sting out of the words and Johnny's hands casually rest on his boyfriend's knee.  
"And you, my dear Kevin Walker, are way too prude." Johnny laughs in return.

THE END


End file.
